


Google Reads Fanfics: Tummeler-Vision

by mmcgui12sthings



Series: Google Reads Fanfics [7]
Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanvids, Food Network AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings
Summary: A modern Food Network AU where Tummeler gets his own TV show based on his bestselling (at least in the Archipelago) cookbook.
Series: Google Reads Fanfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633351
Collections: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica Prompt Meme, Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme





	Google Reads Fanfics: Tummeler-Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tummeler-Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658822) by [mmcgui12_gmu_cotig (mmcgui12_gmu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_cotig). 
  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [COTIG_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/COTIG_Prompt_Meme) collection. 




End file.
